


Far Side of Odessen

by RainofAugust



Series: Lana and Viri - KOTFE [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Lana and Viri - KOTFE, Shameless Smut, Sith in love, Sith ladies having fun, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, proposal (sort of)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainofAugust/pseuds/RainofAugust
Summary: Lana and Viri celebrate the first anniversary of Viri's rescue from carbonite. Fluffy fluffy smut with enthusiastic consent. The first chapter is SFW; the second is not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set just after the end of Chapter 16 of KOTFE, which is, in canon, about a year after the Outlander is released from carbonite. 
> 
> The first chapter of this story is safe for work and is very fluffy. The second chapter is NSFW at all and is very smutty. 
> 
> I'm in the middle of writing some very grim sections of "An Open Affinity," and I really, really needed to have a bit of shiny happy Viri and Lana to balance it out. Plus, it's Valentine's Day. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read, commented, left kudos, linked and otherwise supported my writing. It means more than I can ever say. <3
> 
> Lana Beniko and other SWTOR characters are the property of EA/Bioware/Lucasfilm. I'm just playing with them. Viridana Dragoi is my original character. The story and scenes that are not taken from the game are my original creations. Please don't borrow them.

“…so the next plan of attack is to bring down these key Star Fortresses,” Theron says, pointing at the holo screen in the War Room. “We are still recruiting new talent in all departments, some of which are remaining on their respective planets; some of which are joining us here.” 

”We have been in touch with the Order of Shasa,” Lana says. “They are not able to commit personnel, but they have allowed the Alliance to establish a small base on Manaan. We have also established a foothold on Tatooine. We’re making progress, slowly but surely.” 

”Good,” Viri says. “Thank you all for attending this week’s briefing.” The core members of the Alliance rise from the table, shake hands with each other, and return to their posts. 

”Lana, can I see you for a moment?” Viri says briskly. 

”Of course, Commander,” Lana replies, and stands in front of her. “What is it?” 

”I’d appreciate some privacy.” Viri nods toward her suite, just down the hall from the War Room, and Lana follows her.

”What’s the matter?” Lana asks, once they are behind the closed door. 

“Oh, nothing,” Viri says, and gives her a hug. “I just needed to do this. You’ve been working so hard, Lana.”

“You pulled me away from work just to give me a hug?” Lana says, blinking in disbelief.

”Yes.” 

”My love,” Lana says, kissing her. “Thank you.” 

”I’m glad you approve,” Viri says, cuddling her. 

”As long as we’re here, there is something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about,” Lana says, breaking away and leading her to the couch. “You’ve come a long way this year, Viri.” 

”This _year?_ ” Viri’s brow furrows. 

”Later this week, it will be a year since you were freed from carbonite.”

“That long?” Viri blinks. “I guess I wasn’t aware of time for a while, because I really didn’t realize. Damn it, that means I’m…38. We didn’t do birthdays this year.” 

”Too much to do. I’m a year older as well, so you’re not alone there.” 

“How’s 45 treating you?” Viri teases her. 

”It’s fine, except that there’s this brat that makes me want to tear my hair out…” 

”I know your pain. There’s this advisor who inspires similar feelings,” Viri laughs. 

“You…” Lana launches herself into Viri’s lap. Viri’s arms automatically go around her hips, holding Lana close. “In all seriousness, we should celebrate your freedom. Is there anything you want?” 

”You’re the one we should be celebrating,” Viri retorts. “You did all the work. Five years of work, in fact.” 

“But you—“ 

”No, _you…_ ” 

”Impossible brat,” Lana smiles. “Are we actually arguing over who to celebrate?” 

”It appears that way,” Viri says. “Why don’t we just make it a day for both of us? It’s the day we were reunited, and that means everything.” 

”I’ll accept that,” Lana says, kissing Viri’s nose. “Back to my question. Is there anything you want?” 

”You,” Viri traces Lana’s lips with her hand.

“Other than me, love,” Lana says, kissing Viri’s fingers. “Do you have any doubt we’ll find a few ways to celebrate together? Or perhaps more than a few? Perhaps some of those new things we discussed…” 

“Mmm, I would love that,” Viri murmurs. “But other than you, if you insist…I’d love to get out of here. It would be nice if we could travel somewhere. Explore some ruins. Go dancing. Something that doesn’t involve this war. What about you?” 

”I wouldn’t mind that myself,” Lana smiles. “I wish we could get a true vacation somewhere. Not right now, but maybe eventually…” 

”I have my starship, maybe we could camp out there. Anything.” 

”There’s a lot to Odessen outside the base,” Lana suggests. “We can’t fly offworld, but perhaps we could go to the other side of the planet…”

“Really?” Viri beams. “You, me, locked in a starship cabin on the far side of Odessen…” 

”Remember the first time we were together?” Lana murmurs, running her fingers across Viri’s collarbone. “We didn’t leave your cabin for a day.” 

”It was sublime,” Viri blushes and nods. 

“You’re irresistible when you’re bashful,” Lana whispers. “Watching that blush bloom across your face…just thinking about what we could do together…” 

Viri’s eyes grow dark with desire. “Show me.” 

And Lana does. 

* 

A week later, the Tyuk sets course for a field on the far side of Odessen. Several Alliance shuttles, providing security, follow discreetly behind them. 

“I’m so glad we were able to arrange this,” Viri says, smiling as she sits back in the captain’s chair. She and Lana were only able to wring three days out of the schedule, but it’s something.

C2-N2 putters happily around the ship’s galley. “Miss Beniko, I am so overjoyed to be accompanying you on this trip! I will endeavor to create some delicious meals for you and your partner…” 

“Thanks, C2,” Lana smiles. “You remember the rules, correct?” 

”When the door to the Commander’s cabin is closed, I am not to disturb her, or you.” 

”Correct. Good job.” Lana walks out of the galley and joins Viri on the bridge. 

”Lana,” Viri says, frowning at the scanner, “Why are there three shuttles following us?” 

”Security,” Lana explains. “They won’t interfere with us, but we need them there. Vacation or not, Odessen or not, we have to be realistic. You’re probably always going to need a security detail. But they’ll be unobtrusive. They won’t come on the ship.”

“All right,” Viri says. “But they’re trustworthy…?”

Lana smiles. “They’re trustworthy. Vette, Broonmark and Pierce are supervising. They protected you before, didn’t they?” 

”You think of everything,” Viri says, kissing her forehead. 

As the ship approaches the coordinates, Lana pulls Viri away from the console. “Viri, let me land. Go in the other room.”

”Why?” 

”I have a surprise for you,” Lana says, “And I don’t want you to see it.” 

”Okay,” Viri laughs, and walks back to her cabin. In a few minutes, Lana knocks on the door. 

”Ready?” Lana smiles. 

”Do I need anything? My lightsaber? Dance shoes?” 

”No, you brat,” Lana laughs, and takes her hands. “Just come with me.” 

When they reach the ship’s hatch, Lana stops. “Close your eyes.” 

Viri smiles and lets Lana lead her out of the ship. “Can I open my eyes yet?” 

”Yes.” 

Viri opens her eyes and gasps. A vast blue ocean spreads out across the horizon in front of her.

“Lana…” Viri stammers. “It’s a…a…”

”Do you like it?” Lana asks softly. “It’s safe. It’s been surveyed. No creatures of prey come close to shore. It’s all yours.” 

Viri says nothing. She simply makes a break for the beach, shedding pieces of clothing as she runs. By the time she’s at the water line she’s only wearing her underclothes, and she launches herself into the surf. Lana has the sense that she is watching someone return to their native habitat; that Viri has been reconnected to something very dear to her. She loses sight of Viri as she disappears beneath the foam, and when she resurfaces, her face is stamped with bliss. Viri effortlessly navigates the waves, surfacing and submerging again and again. 

Lana gathers Viri’s discarded clothes, sits on the beach and watches her enjoy the ocean. While she knows how to swim, she’s not overly familiar with open water, and she feels far more comfortable sitting on the shore. When Viri finally spots her and beckons, though, she smiles and undresses, despite her trepidation. 

Viri walks back to the shallow water to meet Lana, and her smile fades. “You’re uncomfortable. I feel it. What’s wrong?” 

Lana shakes her head. “I think I’ve waded into an ocean twice. I’ve never actually swam in one.” 

Viri extends her hand. “I’d be happy to guide you, but if you don’t want to, I’ll understand. Really.” 

Lana reaches out to her. “I’m just uncomfortable because it’s new. Teach me.” 

”Let’s stay in the shallow water for a while,” Viri tells her, squeezing her hand. She leads Lana along the surf until the water is at her knees, and then sits down, pulling Lana into her lap. 

”Why are we sitting down?” Lana laughs. Viri’s arms around her are strong and secure, and Lana leans back against her chest. 

”Just feel the water and get used to the waves. It’s nice,” Viri says, kissing her head. As they sit, letting the surf surge around them, Lana has to admit that it’s pleasant. The water caresses them, and the sand is soft on Lana’s feet and legs.

“How did you get so comfortable with the sea?” Lana asks, breaking the silence. The water foams as it courses around them. 

”My parents,” Viri replies. “We went to the beach all the time. They’d teach me to identify all the wildlife, and then carry me into the water and teach me to swim. And when I lived on Naboo, I tried to swim every day.” 

“No wonder it seems like second nature for you.” 

”It is,” Viri says, digging her feet into the sand. “This…feels like home to me. Especially with you here. “

”You,” Lana smiles and shakes her head. 

”I always feel at home with you,” Viri says seriously, holding her closer.

Lana caresses Viri’s face and follows up with a kiss. “Love. So do I.”

Viri nuzzles her nose and kisses Lana again, but stops when she notices that the water around them is higher on their chests. “The tide’s coming in. Ready to get up?” When Lana nods, Viri takes her hand and walks her deeper into the ocean, standing protectively next to her. 

“This is going to be above my head soon,” Lana observes. 

“Try treading water. I won’t let go of your hand.” 

”This is definitely different from a pool,” Lana laughs. “I’m moving.” She not only has to stay above the water but fight the current, and she finds that it takes more effort than she’s used to. Still, she feels reasonably successful until a wave hits her in the face. 

”Oh, no, Lana, you have to – “ another wave hits Lana and she splutters, spitting water. “You can hold your breath underwater, right?” 

”That I can do,” Lana says grimly. “Why?” 

”You go over or under the waves, not through them.” Viri tightens her hold on Lana’s hand. “Next time, follow me and jump when the wave approaches. Here comes one…jump now!” 

Lana jumps, and is surprised to realize that she’s being gently lifted up with the wave. 

”Again, these come in sets…” Viri smiles her approval and guides Lana through several more waves. 

”That…was surprisingly painless,” Lana admits. Her brow wrinkles when she sees another set of much larger waves approaching. 

”Okay, we can’t really jump these, so we’re going under them. When I squeeze your hand, duck under the water, hold your breath, and don’t come up until I squeeze your hand twice.” Viri smiles reassuringly. 

Lana ducks and surfaces when she’s told, and again is stunned to see that the waves are on the other side of them. The glow of success is short-lived when she finds herself caught in a fast-moving current that tears Viri’s hand away from hers. She instinctively fights against the rip, thrashing as it takes her further from shore.

”Lana, stop struggling!” Viri yells, reaching toward her with the Force. Lana feels a phantom hand on her shoulder, steadying her.

”What?!” 

”We’re in a rip. _Don’t fight it,_ whatever you do. Relax. Don’t swim into it. Swim parallel to the shore until it lets you go.” 

”What the hell do you mean? I can’t even see the shore!” Lana shouts back. 

”I’m here,” Viri tells her, sending as much reassurance as she can through the bond. She manages to pull Lana through the water toward her, keeping a Force hold on her shoulder. “Can you follow me?”

”Yes.” Lana relaxes once Viri is alongside her, guiding her out of the rip. In a few minutes, they’re back in calmer water. 

“Are you all right?” Viri treads water and studies Lana’s face. 

”Now I am,” Lana says, shivering. 

”Grab my shoulders,” Viri says. “You’re tired. I can swim us both back.” 

Lana gratefully grabs on and rests her head on Viri’s back. Viri cuts gracefully and quickly through the water, and when a set of waves breaks close to shore, she rides one back to the beach. When the water is shallow enough to stand, Viri turns around and picks Lana up. 

”What are you doing”? Lana asks wryly. 

”Carrying my lady to safety,” Viri smiles. “Are you okay with this?” 

”Yes,” Lana says, snuggling into her. Being carried in Viri’s arms is making her feel safe. Loved. Warm. Cared for. And she finds she doesn’t mind any of that, at all. 

“I didn’t realize how rough it was going to get out there,” Viri says. “I’m sorry. I wouldn’t have taken you in if I’d known.”

”I learned how to navigate waves,” Lana says. “I think it was worth it.” 

”I want you to be safe,” Viri hugs Lana to her before setting her down on the sand. “I love you.” The words are out of Viri’s mouth before she even realizes it. 

“I love you too,” Lana tells her. “It…feels right to finally say it, straight out.” 

Viri takes both of Lana’s hands in her own and brings them to her lips, one by one. “I think we’ve said it without saying it, over and over again. I’ve loved you for a long time. It feels good to simply tell you.” 

”I’ve loved you since Yavin, and I felt it in you…oh no, Viri, stop crying…” 

”Why wouldn’t I cry?” Viri smiles, echoing her words on Yavin. “They’re happy tears.” 

“I can’t be without you,” Lana whispers. “I don’t want to be.”

”You once told me that you knew our fates would be intertwined completely. That’s how I want it.”

Lana leans in and kisses Viri gently. “That is how it shall be. Would you marry me?” 

” _Would_ I or _will_ I?” 

Lana smiles. “Right now it has to be a ‘would.’ You know how much is going on, and I’d want us to do it properly, not between battles. Unfortunately I don’t think we can even think of scheduling anything right now.” 

“I have something you can do properly…” Viri wiggles her eyebrows. 

”Is that a no?” Lana says, frowning. Viri suddenly feels despair in their bond. 

”What? No, it’s not a no, I mean, no, I mean…let me try this again. No jokes. Yes, I would marry you. Yes, I _will_ marry you. Yes, I would be thrilled about it.” Viri smiles, locking eyes with Lana as joy floods through their connection. 

”Viri…” Lana kisses her again. 

”One thing. Does this mean I could officially call you Sith Wife?” 

”You do realize you would also qualify as a Sith Wife,” Lana reminds her. 

“I thought I could just call myself Insufferable Spouse.” 

Lana snorts with laughter. “Why am I already envisioning you acting like a total brat at our wedding?” 

”Because you already know I will?”

”Force, I love you.” 

”I love you too.” Viri kisses her hands again. 

“Can we go to back to the ship?” Lana asks. “I…really need you right now.” 

A mischievous smile flashes across Viri’s face before she answers. “Of course. If I can carry you there.” 

”You are _not_ carrying me around the base. This is just here,” Lana warns her with a laugh. 

”Understood, beloved,” Viri says, and sweeps Lana up into her arms again.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the Tyuk, Viri is all but bursting with excitement. She leads Lana by the hand into the cabin and sits her on the bed. “Sit here, close your eyes.” 

”Of course,” Lana says, sitting on the edge of the bed. Viri hands her two boxes with bows on them. ”What’s all this?” 

”I have a surprise for you, too. The green one is just for you, the other is for both of us.” Viri grins at her. Lana smiles back and starts working on the bow for the “us” box. 

”Viri! Where did you get these?!” Lana inspects the contents with a delighted grin. There are several different toys and harnesses, as well as bottles of lube and cleaner. 

”I think C2-N2 may have been traumatized by the request to order these, until I pointed out that they were…ahem…items for personal comfort.” Viri says, smiling. “We’d had that talk about branching out…”

“You sly little Sith,” Lana chuckles. “I’m going to love experimenting with you.” 

”Me too,” Viri says, smiling shyly. 

“Thank you, my love,” Lana says, kissing her. “What’s this other gift?” 

”Open it and see,” Viri grins. 

“Spiced aric tongue and muju pears!” Lana beams as she peeks into the box. “I haven’t had these in _years_ …how did you even know I liked these?” 

”You told me on Rishi once, remember?” Viri says earnestly. 

”You…remembered something I told you in passing six years ago.” 

”Of course I did. I listen to you,” Viri tells her. 

”I’m…that means a lot.” Lana smiles and reaches into the box. “I know you’re not going to like the aric, but can I tempt you with a bite of pear?”

”Why not, that swimming made me hungry…” 

Lana raises her eyebrows. “Um. Viri. You…know what muju pears do, right?” 

”Give you lots of vitamins?” 

”They’re aphrodisiacs,” Lana says, surprised. “I…oh, wow. I thought you knew. When I was telling you I liked them in Rishi, I was trying to flirt with you.” 

”I had no idea,” Viri laughs. “If I’d known, I certainly would have taken the opportunity to hit on you.” 

”We’re hopeless, you know that?” 

”Completely,” Viri agrees, kissing Lana’s nose. ”This isn’t going to make us intoxicated, is it? I don’t like being drunk or…” 

”No,” Lana says. “I’ve had these before. They don’t impair. They just heighten certain sensations. Still interested?” 

”Yes,” Viri grins. She bites into the fruit Lana holds out to her. Lana takes a bite and then offers it back to her, over and over again, until the pear is gone. Desire and passion spark through their bond, fueled even more by the aphrodisiac. 

”Whoa,” Viri says, blinking. “I’m…feeling this.” 

”Feel this,” Lana says, her eyes dilated with lust, as she kisses Viri hard. Her legs settle around Viri as she continues the kiss, and her hands slip under Viri’s bra. As she peels away the garment and her thumbs begin to caress Viri’s nipples, Viri tilts her head back and moans. 

Lana takes one hand away, smiling as Viri whines in protest, and replaces it with her mouth. She grazes one of Viri’s nipples with her teeth and glides her tongue in random patterns, while her hand works across the other. Viri’s hand settles on the back of Lana’s head, encouraging her. 

“Force, Lana…”

“You like that, hmmm?” Lana says softly, suckling one nipple and then the other. Viri moves restlessly, crying out with each touch of Lana’s tongue. When Lana removes her hand again, Viri wails. 

”More, please…” Viri begs her. 

”Not going anywhere,” Lana murmurs, and she hooks her hand around one side of Viri’s underwear and rips them off. She gently pushes Viri back on the bed, quickly slips out of her own underclothes, and kisses her fiercely as her hands return to Viri’s breasts. 

”You okay?” Lana says, checking in. “I know that muju can be…intense.” 

Viri stares at her through hooded eyes and nods. “Y-yes.” She slips a leg between Lana’s and begins to grind against her. Lana’s hands find purchase on her shoulders, and she moves against Viri again and again. 

_”More.”_ Viri gasps out the word as she rolls over, pinning Lana beneath her. She picks up one of Lana’s legs and grinds harder, smiling when Lana cries out. 

”Viri…” Lana cries out again as Viri enters her with two fingers. 

”Right here, beloved,” Viri murmurs, stroking her deep and fast. 

”Don’t stop,” Lana begs her. Viri kisses Lana fiercely as her fingers move faster. Her attention shifts entirely to Lana, and her head descends to capture a nipple in her mouth. Her thumb presses against Lana’s clit, and she twists her fingers in a way she knows Lana loves. She lets Lana ride on crest after crest of pleasure, backing off slightly again and again to draw it out. When Lana is finally arching her back and keening, Viri links one hand with hers. Her fingers curl and press hard, and her thumb adds more pressure, and Lana screams as she comes. Viri does not stop, and instead stays with Lana as she hits one peak and then another, immediately after. When she feels Lana finally coming down, she gently withdraws.

“Force, you’re beautiful when you come undone,” Viri tells her, catching her eyes and slowly licking her fingers. She crawls up the bed and cradles Lana in her arms as she recovers, murmuring sweet words to her in Sith. 

”Viri…” Lana cups her face and snuggles into her embrace. “I love you.” 

”I love you too,” Viri says, holding her closer. They rest silently together, simply reveling in each other’s presence. 

”You didn’t…” Lana tells her. 

”I didn’t need to,” Viri replies. “Watching you was what I wanted.” 

”All the same…up for more?” 

Viri smiles. “I’m not tired.”

”Good. Want to use one of those glorious toys?” Lana whispers in her ear, punctuating those words with a bite. 

Viri pulls her close and whispers in her ear. “The strap-on. I want it on you, if you’re up for it.” 

A pleased, surprised smile spreads across Lana’s face. 

”Really? You’re sure?” 

Viri nods. “I will want a turn later, but first…” 

Lana gives her a smoldering look and floats the box over to the bed. “It looks like we have some options here.” She grabs a bottle of lube and harness and tosses them onto the mattress. Before choosing the last item, however, she beckons to Viri. 

“You’re the one who needs to be comfortable with it,” Lana tells her. “Pick one.” 

Viri’s hand hovers over the smallest choice in the box. “I bought three because I wasn’t sure on the sizes, but this is the only one I think I can handle.” 

”Good call,” Lana says, picking it up. “That’s actually the one I’d have chosen for myself. The other two…we can put those aside, I think.” 

”We could use them for a puppet show,” Viri suggests, picking up the other two dildos and making them dance. 

”Viri, you’re awful!” Lana laughs, tears falling from her eyes. 

”You love that I’m awful,” Viri says, making the dildos spar with each other.

“Oh, give me one,” Lana says, and begins to spar with her. “You do realize we’ve both officially lost our minds.” 

”Yes,” Viri says cheerfully, laughing as Lana tackles her. 

”Get over here, you,” Lana growls playfully, rolling around on the bed and snagging Viri by the waist. As she kisses Viri’s neck, she gasps and drops her toy. 

”Lana…” 

”Hmmm? What do you want, love?” Lana’s arms snake around Viri’s chest, holding her close. 

”I want you,” Viri says, closing her eyes and leaning into Lana. 

”Do you still want to do what we just talked about?” 

”Yes.” Viri swallows hard. 

”Have you ever done this before?” Lana rocks her slightly. 

“Never with a strap-on,” Viri whispers. 

”All right,” Lana murmurs, holding her close. “You know the rules. If something hurts, something doesn’t feel right, you need or want to stop, you tell me immediately. Yes?”

”Yes,” Viri says. “The same for you?” 

”Of course,” Lana says, turning away to put on the harness. There’s a small part on her side of the toy that presses right against her clit, and she sucks in a breath as she fastens it against her hips. “Are you ready?” 

Viri bursts out laughing. 

”Um…I’m not sure that was the response I was going for,” Lana says, frowning. 

”I’m sorry, love. I’m not laughing at _you,_ but you’re wearing a purple penis…” Viri dissolves in another spate of giggles. “…and it’s _wiggling_ as you walk.” 

Lana looks at herself in the mirror, and can’t suppress a chuckle of her own. “The purple is a bit ridiculous.”

“I bet it doesn’t feel ridiculous, though,” Viri murmurs. “Does it?” Her hands slip across Lana’s stomach and close around her shaft. 

“Viri…” Lana swallows hard. Her eyes are locked to the mirror; to Viri’s hands moving slowly up and down. Her head falls back against Viri’s chest. 

“I wish you could feel that,” Viri whispers. Her other hand slides up to Lana’s neck and strokes it with the same motion. 

”Why don’t you get us ready,” Lana whispers, floating the bottle of lube over to Viri. Viri’s hand wanders down to one of her breasts, and Lana bites back a moan as strong fingers circle her nipple and pinch. 

Viri nods as she takes her hands away from Lana’s chest and grabs the bottle. She locks eyes with Lana in the mirror as she coats the shaft with lube. “Enough, you think?” 

”A little more,” Lana whispers. “Trust me on this one…ahh, Viri…” Viri’s mouth latches on to the sensitive skin of her neck and sucks. 

Viri tosses the bottle of lube to the floor. Her slick fingers caress both of Lana’s nipples restlessly until Lana feels her knees giving out from the pleasure. Viri hooks one arm around her waist to hold her up as her fingers dance across Lana’s skin. 

“I want you inside me,” Viri whispers in her ear, before gently letting her go. 

“Come here, then,” Lana murmurs, laying back on the bed. As usual, she is sensitive enough to intuit what Viri needs from her, and in this moment, it’s some measure of control. Underneath the desire, a touch of nervousness is bubbling through Viri, and Lana feels it through the bond. 

Viri nods and straddles Lana’s waist, her eyes dilated and dark. 

”You want this,” Lana confirms, checking in one last time. 

”Yes.” Viri grabs the shaft and lines herself up. 

“Slow,” Lana tells her, holding her hips to control her descent “Don’t rush it.” 

Viri stares at the toy as it disappears, biting her lip. As it bottoms out, she gasps and drops her head, breathing hard. Her hands flail until they find Lana’s and grab them.

”I’ve got you,” Lana says, caressing Viri’s hands gently with her thumbs. “Viri? Talk to me. You okay?” Viri’s weight and the angle of the toy are putting delicious pressure on all the right spots for her, and she takes a deep breath to give her lover time to adjust. 

Viri nods, and then makes an effort to speak. “Yes…just give me a moment.” She shifts slightly on Lana’s lap. 

“Hey,” Lana says, “I’m not going anywhere.” She pulls on Viri’s hands to draw closer to her and whispers words of endearment to her as she adjusts.

“Much better now,” Viri gasps, moving experimentally. 

”Good,” Lana says, sliding her hands to Viri’s hips and gently guiding her into a slow rhythm. Viri swallows hard and drops her head to Lana’s neck, undulating against her and allowing herself to feel every motion. Passion and desire spark through their bond and for a long time they simply move against each other, intoxicated by the pleasure. 

”I need you closer,” Viri finally says, kissing Lana gently and rolling them both over. As Lana settles against her, Viri wraps her legs around Lana’s waist. 

“My pleasure,” Lana smiles, bracing her hands on either side of Viri’s head and diving in for a kiss. “Better?” 

”Much,” Viri says. She winds her arms around Lana’s back, pulling her closer as she starts to move again. Lana starts slowly, but when she feels Viri respond, she picks up her pace. 

Lana drives into Viri again and again, loving the sounds it evokes. Viri’s hands clutch at her back and shoulders as her hips meet Lana’s. Lana kisses her face again and again, resting her forehead against Viri’s as she moves. She pants in time with her thrusts, her body flexing as she guides Viri and herself toward completion.

“Lana…love…” Viri whispers, kissing her face. “You feel so good.” 

”So do you,” Lana says, kissing her deeply. She closes her eyes and drinks in the emotions coursing through their bond. Passion. Pleasure. Trust. When Viri bites down on her shoulder, it’s enough to send her over the edge, and she raises her head and cries out her release. 

But Viri isn’t there yet, and Lana hugs her, getting as close as possible. She taps lightly into Viri’s Force signature, and when she feels nothing but joy and comfort there, she smiles. 

”I’m fine, Lana,” Viri murmurs. “I’m just enjoying it.” Sparks of sheer pleasure are coursing along the bond, and Lana closes her eyes to savor them. She feels her own excitement rising again, and this time, she wants Viri with her, so she angles her hips up, hitting every sweet spot she can. 

Viri’s arms tighten around her, and Lana holds her as she quickens her pace, smiling when Viri closes her eyes and keens as she comes. As her own climax hits Lana, she groans and buries her face in Viri’s neck, and then collapses on top of her. 

“Stay,” Viri says softly, grabbing at Lana’s arms as she starts to move away. “I…like you here.” 

“All right,” Lana agrees, and stretches out on top of Viri. She traces Viri’s features, letting her fingers linger on the bridge of Viri’s nose and the rough line of her scar. Viri’s eyes follow her, dark with desire and affection. Their bond is alive with love and intimacy. 

”Thank you,” Viri says, running her hand across Lana’s cheek. “That was amazing. _You_ were amazing.” 

”Thank you for trusting me,” Lana replies. “I love seeing you find new pleasures.” 

”With you, I want to,” Viri tells her, cupping her face with one hand. “Keep exploring with me?” 

”I’d love to,” Lana says. She pulls back from Viri and sits up to take off the harness, and quickly rubs some cleaner over the dildo before tossing it back in the box. 

Viri winces slightly as she sits up. 

”Sore?” Lana asks, rubbing her back. 

”Just a little. You were most thorough,” Viri says, with a gleam in her eye. 

”I didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

”Not at all,” Viri says. “It’s a good sort of sore.” 

“Good,” Lana says, returning to the bed and snuggling up against Viri. Viri spoons her, wrapping arms and legs around her body to hold her close. 

”Have I mentioned I love you?” Viri asks. 

”You’re welcome to mention it again,” Lana says. “I love you too.” She laces her hand with Viri’s and closes her eyes, falling asleep with her partner on the far side of Odessen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt inspired the revival of this fic (thank you Celith Wraine!). 
> 
> I wanted to give Viri and Lana more time on vacation together before they jump into KOTET, and I also wanted to do a bit of smut that's not perfect. Viri's still learning the ropes, so to speak (the backstory for her, shared in another story, is that she experimented a lot in Academy, but it wasn't a positive experience. She's also demisexual and has no attraction to someone unless she's got a deep bond with them). Stuff happens, and they still work through it and have fun.

They’re on the beach again; sprawled out on the sand, gazing at the stars. The night is cool enough to be refreshing but warm enough to be comfortable, and the sand feels good against Viri’s bare hands and feet. 

“An entirely different sky, with different stars…” Viri muses, looking up at the night sky. “Every system I go to, it’s always stunned me.” 

”One of the things I love about Odessen is the clear night sky,” Lana says. “You’re the one who gave me the stars, you know. I didn’t know how much I loved them until you showed them to me.” 

Viri looks over at her and smiles. “I didn’t know how much I loved you, until I met you.” 

”You…” Lana says, grinning. “I’m inclined to agree, though.”

“Do you remember the stars in Korriban?” Viri says. “They had constellations named after some of our ancient Sith. There was a cluster I loved. The Seven Poets.” 

”I heard about that, but I was never able to see it,” Lana says. “Given how treacherous the overseer and some of the other acolytes were, I was afraid to be out alone at night.” 

“Some time we need to go to that system,” Viri murmurs. “So I can show it to you.” 

Meteors arc across the night sky, and Lana shivers. “Shooting stars. They heard us.” 

”I think they did,” Viri says, snuggling closer. 

”Always wondered what those were.” 

”Pieces of a comet, mostly,” Viri says. “The debris stays in the system long after the comet itself heads toward the sun and away again. Those meteorites could be the remains of a comet that visited the Odessen system years ago.” 

“The ancients.” 

”Yes. Watching over us.” 

Lana smiles over at Viri. “I never thought I could be so happy.” 

”Neither did I.” Love and devotion course through the bond, and Lana reaches for Viri’s hand. 

”You, me, and the stars.” 

Lana sits up and pulls Viri with her, and then draws her close for a deep kiss. The ocean’s roar is in her ears, and Viri is around her, loving her, and Lana feels her heart swell. 

“Let’s go to bed,” Lana whispers. 

* 

Once they’re inside Viri’s ship they run for the cabin, giggling like teenagers. Viri leaps for the bed and pulls Lana with her, tangling them both in the blankets. 

”You brat!” Lana shrieks, laughing. Viri’s hands are around her waist, and Viri’s mouth is on her neck, nibbling playfully. She turns in Viri’s arms and rolls them over, sitting triumphantly on Viri’s waist. 

”What shall we do, love?” Lana purrs. “Tell me what’s on the menu tonight.” 

Viri blushes. 

”You’re shy with me, after all this time?” Lana asks. 

”No, but…” 

“Why are you always so embarrassed to tell me what you want?” Lana asks. “Not criticizing you, love, just curious.”

”I don’t know,” Viri admits. 

“You can always whisper to me, and it’s actually quite a turn on, but do you want to try talking? It’s just you and me here.” 

Viri gazes into Lana’s eyes and takes a deep breath. “Why is this so hard? Damn it.”

”What do you want to do?” Lana repeats. 

”I love you,” Viri says. “I love your body. I love seeing you come undone. I want…”

”Go on,” Lana says, squeezing her hands. “You can do it.” 

”I want…can we…the strap on, can I use it on you…you made me feel so good…” Viri’s cheeks are blazing. 

”I was hoping you’d want to,” Lana says, reassuring her. She lets Viri get up, and kisses her deeply as they undress each other. The clothes come off quickly, carelessly. They haven’t been wearing armor on their vacation, and Lana’s simple turtleneck and trousers are easy to remove. 

As Lana peels away Viri’s underwear, she kisses her way down Viri’s torso, reverently stopping at the most sensitive spots. The delicate slope of Viri’s rib cage. The more defined planes of her stomach muscles. The curve of her navel, which invites a kiss. Lana worships it all as she settles on her knees in front of Viri and nudges her legs apart. 

”Lana…” 

”I want to taste you,” Lana replies, her voice tinged with desire. She smiles against Viri’s skin and licks her, slowly, letting her tongue linger on every sweet spot in Viri’s folds. Viri is already twisting against the wall, whimpering as Lana touches her. 

Viri looks down, and the sight is enough to almost undo her on the spot. Lana’s head is nestled in the apex of her thighs; her tongue is snaking along Viri’s clit, and she’s smiling. When she feels Viri’s gaze on her she looks up, locking eyes with Viri and intensifying her motions. 

Viri’s hips begin to rock, and Lana reaches out to hold them steady, pressing them hard to the wall. Viri wails, and Lana has to chuckle to herself. 

”Patience, love.” Lana dips her head again, laving Viri’s clit with a practiced motion.

Viri’s eyes flutter shut and she cries out into the stillness of the room, feeling Lana’s tongue and lips against her. Lana refuses to let go of her hips, holding her still as she guides Viri to an orgasm that makes her entire body shake. 

”Liked that, did you?” Lana says, pleased with herself. 

Viri’s knees give out and she slides down the wall, gasping for breath. Lana is instantly in her lap and kissing her deeply, letting her taste herself as they clutch at each other, recovering. 

When Lana finally catches her breath, she leans forward and whispers in Viri’s ear. “You still up for more?” 

”You still want to…” Viri checks in. 

”I want you inside me. I want to feel you.” 

Viri kisses her again, and then stands, using the wall for support. They walk silently over to the desk and peer into the box of toys. 

”Ladies’ choice,” Viri tells Lana, gesturing to the three dildos in the box. 

”Same one you chose,” Lana says, picking up the purple toy. “I think we need to order a few more of this size.” 

“Maybe ones that aren’t purple.”

”That too. And a double one.” 

”A what?” 

Lana laughs. “We’re going to need to go on a shopping trip on that Holonet site together. There are a few things that might interest you.” 

”C2-N2 is going to cry when I ask him to order more toys...”

“They’re personal comfort items, remember?” Lana says, with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. “He’s helping his poor Commander and her advisor relax after long days of fighting. It’s for the good of the galaxy.” 

“Irrefutable logic,” Viri laughs, and grabs the rest of the necessary supplies from the box. As she adjusts the straps of her harness around her hips, her heart is pounding. 

”Look at you,” Lana whispers, licking her lips. 

”Do the honors,” Viri murmurs, handing her the bottle of lube. They both watch as Lana’s hands work over the surface of the dildo until it glistens. 

“You’re ready,” Lana tells her, her voice low. 

”Um…” Viri looks around the room, at the bed, and back at Lana. “I…haven’t thought this out. How the fuck do we do this? Don’t laugh.” 

“I won’t laugh, lover. Sit here.” Lana pats the side of the bed. When Viri sits, Lana straddles her lap and kisses her deeply. Viri’s hands wander restlessly across her ass and back, trailing fire where they roam. 

Lana struggles to contain her own excitement as she rises up on Viri’s lap, grabbing the end of the dildo and lining herself up. As she lowers herself down, she stares into Viri’s eyes. Viri grabs her hips to steady her, and she gasps when the toy bottoms out and Lana’s thighs are pressed to hers. 

”Are you good?” Viri asks, cupping Lana’s face with one hand. Lana’s eyes are half-closed and her mouth is open, and she’s already breathing hard. 

”I’m good,” Lana replies. “Very, very good. Give me a minute.”

“I’m right here,” Viri says, stroking her cheek. Lana’s eyes are dark with lust as she gazes at Viri and grabs her head to pull her in for a fierce kiss. 

”Dance with me?” Lana murmurs. She puts her hands on Viri’s shoulder and rotates her hips, purring her approval when Viri moves with her. Viri captures Lana’s mouth in another deep kiss before sliding down to her neck. When she nips at the delicate skin, Lana cries out. When Viri tips her back slightly so she can take a pebbled nipple in her mouth, she wails even louder. As they grind together, Lana feels as though every single nerve in her body has been ignited. 

Viri puts both hands on her hips to hold her in place, and then flips them both over. When Lana is beneath her she smiles. 

”Still okay?” 

”Yes,” Lana says breathlessly. 

”I wanted to…” 

”You don’t have to tell me, Viri,” Lana gasps. “Just surprise me.” 

Viri stops, and Lana cries out with frustration. 

“I don’t want to hurt you. And shouldn’t I tell you first, and –” 

”Love,” Lana says, taking a deep breath. Viri is genuinely concerned about hurting her, and it touches Lana. “I know you don’t like surprises. That’s fine. I do. Go ahead. If I’m not happy I’ll tell you. I trust you not to hurt me. Show me what you can do.” 

”I had this idea…” 

Lana shakes her head and puts one finger on Viri’s lips. “Show. Don’t tell. Trust yourself. There’s nobody I’d trust with my body and soul, except you.” 

“All right,” Viri whispers. She kisses Lana tenderly, moving gently against her. When she feels Lana respond again, she pulls both of Lana’s legs over her shoulders. Her eyes are glued to Lana’s face; to the blush spreading across her cheeks; to the sounds she is making. Lana’s arms are thrown over her head, and she’s moaning as Viri thrusts deep within her.

“Stars, Viri, more…” Lana gasps out. Viri hesitates only for a second and then obliges, grabbing Lana’s hips to drive even harder. After a moment she leans over Lana, laces their fingers and pins Lana’s hands to the mattress. 

”You are mine,” Viri whispers in her ear. “All mine.”

”Always,” Lana gasps. “Fuck me. I’m yours.” 

Viri looks at her with such a shocked expression that Lana has to laugh. 

”Go with it,” Lana says, kissing her. 

Viri says nothing, but kisses her fiercely and thrusts harder. The toy slips out of Lana, and Viri stops. 

”It happens. Put it back in and keep going,” Lana reassures her. 

Viri nods, her eyes dark with lust. “More lube?” 

”Can’t hurt.”

Viri covers the toy with lube again and stretches out over Lana, guiding herself back in with one hand. When Lana feels Viri enter her again, she lets out a high-pitched wail. 

Viri sits back and changes position again, wrapping Lana’s legs around her waist and tilting her hips up. When she’s rewarded with a pleased scream, she smiles. From her vantage point she can see all of Lana – the toy disappearing and reappearing between them as they move; Lana’s delectable breasts; her gorgeous face; the soft skin of her stomach. For a moment it’s enough to throw Viri off her pace; to make her simply stare at the woman she loves. 

”Viri?” Lana asks.

”You’re so beautiful,” Viri says, and the words are so infused with emotion that Lana feels a lump rising in her throat, despite the lust that is spiking through every nerve in her body. “Do you know what you look like, from here? Perfection.” 

Lana moans as Viri keeps talking, punctuating each word with a thrust. 

“These—“ Viri says, taking a breast in her mouth and biting the nipple softly. 

”This—“ Her mouth travels along Lana’s collarbone, tracing the delicate bones. 

”You,“ Viri’s words become more fractured as she drives hard into Lana again and again. “So beautiful, Lana. I love you. I love—“

Viri’s eyes open wide as her own climax takes her by surprise, and she thrusts again and again into Lana, seeking to prolong it. Her mouth returns to one of Lana’s breasts, suckling hard. When she feels Lana’s excitement rising, she redoubles her efforts. Lana’s not moaning anymore; she’s keening, her voice becoming more and more ragged as Viri changes her angle slightly again. 

”Viri, I’m close, so close…” Lana whispers. Her entire face is flushed and her eyes are squeezed shut. Viri puts one hand on her chin. 

”Look at me, love. Come for me.” Lana shivers as her own words, so often said to Viri, are echoed back to her. She forces herself to open her eyes and loses herself in Viri’s intense gaze. Love. Lust. Desire. 

Viri is just as lost; her motions are erratic as she builds toward another orgasm for herself along with Lana. At the last moment she grabs one of Lana’s hands, twining their fingers, as they come undone together. 

Viri collapses and rests her head on Lana’s chest. After a moment she pulls back, removes her harness, throws some cleaner on the toy, and tosses it all to the side of the bed.

“Come back here,” Lana says softly, holding out her arms. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Viri replies, curling around her and holding her close. She strokes one hand across Lana’s head, luxuriating in the way the silky strands slide through her fingers. When Viri finally raises her head, her eyes are luminous, and she stares at Lana with a mixture of wonder and returning desire. 

”Are you all right?” Viri whispers, studying Lana’s face. 

”Better than all right,” Lana replies, kissing her cheek. “That was wonderful. How are you, love?” 

“You were so beautiful,” Viri says, as she gathers Lana even closer to her. 

”But how are you?” Lana asks again, snuggling in. 

”I’m good,” Viri says, and her eyes mist as she looks at Lana. “Really good.” 

”I love seeing you explore,” Lana tells her, kissing her again. “Seeing you find your pleasure, and truly lose yourself in us, makes me so happy.” 

A flicker of doubt crosses Viri’s face. “I…want to be perfect for you. I don’t think that was. We stopped, and it fell out, and…” 

Lana touches her face. “It felt fucking amazing. That’s perfect.”

”Don’t you ever wish I was more experienced?”

”No. It doesn’t matter. Even if you had slept with a thousand people we’d still have to learn us.”

”Force, I love you.” 

”I love you too.” Lana puts her forehead to Viri’s, feeling the Force flow through them both. Nothing has ever felt more right to her; more sacred; more meant to be.


End file.
